dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KorintheKat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball: The New Generation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 23:22, April 13, 2011 Dragon Ball What If Hey man, I wanted to ask you if you want to be part of Dragon Ball What if... (see the page so you can see what it is) so if you want to help, leave me a message on my talk page -ExtremeSSJ4 02:12, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You are now part of the Dragon Ball What If Team! You just have to make/write episodes or you could just help by suggesting. If you want to do an episode just tell me. There is a place where you can see episodes that are already on the series but dont have an author, those are the episodes you may write (click here) or you can just do an episode that you tought of but you have to tell me first (Example: What If Goku Never Hit His Head) -ExtremeSSJ4 02:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) There is already an episode like that its called Majin Piccolo but guess what it doesnt have an author (its on the first season) -ExtremeSSJ4 02:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me if you want to write Majin Piccolo -ExtremeSSJ4 02:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll write it, it'll somehow gimme ideas for Dragon Ball: The New Generation KorintheKat 02:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What If Team If you have any questions or anything, go to the Dragon Ball What If Team talk page, click here -ExtremeSSJ4 02:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Majin Piccolo is yours now! -ExtremeSSJ4 02:55, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you finish Majin Piccolo? ExtremeSSJ4 02:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll add more to it, because i have to add the part where Gohan gets revenge on Dabura. Infact.. I'll do that right now! KorintheKat 02:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks I just wanted to know and when you finish put the end in bold like this THE END '-ExtremeSSJ4 02:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC)' Template Okay, to create your own chat bubble, here's what you do. First create a new page, titled Template:KorintheKat. Next, copy and paste this into it: , |text= } }} Fill out all the colors, lines, sig and whatnot and you'll have your chat bubble. To use it, like on talk pages, you just would simply type . Hope this helps! -KidVegeta It wasn't me KK the page does it sometimes -ExtremeSSJ4 08:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. KorintheKat 08:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Reverts Bubble Test The Extreme Awards You have won an Extreme Award see it here Chat Hey man there is a Dragon Ball What If Team Chat! See it here: http://dbwi.chatango.com/ Hello. I have seen that you made a sockpuppet account without permission of an administrator. This is not allowed. Do not repeat this action or I will block you. Thanks! -D-Disk man.. I wasn't serious I just wanted to respond to one of TitanumBardocks memes with a opposite meme. I knew it was for humor Dragon Ball: The New Generation Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta Make A Fan-Art Of Panthera From Dragon Ball: The New Generation! Emiozuna (talk) 23:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Nonsense category Only administrators are allowed to use the nonsense category on stories. Please stop categorizing articles with it. Thanks. -D-Disk